Forever and Always
by MagicInTheMusic
Summary: "This is finished Zoey" she said and pulled the trigger. I didn't have time to move, but Stark did.    "Zoey" he shouted just as the bullet zoomed toward me a top speed. He ran right in front of me and put his arms around me his back facing the bullet.
1. Chapter 1

Okay new story! Check it out!

Zoey's POV

I walked down the narrow hallway and to the informatory, a path I new all to well by now. I rounded the corner and again, like always, took a huge breath and opened the door. I new I still had one more room to go to and all, but I almost didn't want to, but I knew I had to. I hoped he was better than he was yesterday, I really hoped. I remembered crying all over two days ago, not being able to handle it, I remember having Shaunee, Erin, and Damien having to pull me from his room when he fell asleep again. I shuddered, not something I was glad to remember.

I put a smile on my lips on opened the second door to his room. I hated the smell and just the look of the infirmary, it was utterly repulsive. I turned around and stopped my inner blahs, and shut the door quietly. I turned around to have him smiling at me. "Hey, how ya feelin'" I asked quietly knowing he could, of course, here me.

"Oh, just fine and dandy over here" he said sarcastically and harsh. I knew this was partially my fault, if I had just... No I told myself, no more of that. I frowned at him and his a look of disappointment, not very well to my surprise. It also didn't help that he was physically eavesdropping. "Hey, I'm sorry, I don't exactly mean to be like this. I just- I'm sorry" he finished.

"It's not your fault" I spoke quietly, unsure of what to do.

Almost like he read my mind he said "Come here" and he motioned over to the hospital like bed he was laying on.

I stepped cautiously over to his side, the hesitated. He patted the side of the bed next to him and brought me down to sit on it.

He smiled a broken smile "You know, this is hard enough to deal with, without feeling like you don't want me anymore."

"Stark" I started to say, but he shook his head and brought me down on his chest.

"It's okay" he murmured over and over and I had to force myself not to cry, why my Warrior, why Stark. "Shhh" his whispered when I whimpered a sad little sound. Then we just laid there like that, a Warrior and his Priestess; even if he felt like he didn't deserve the title.

We sat there for a while until I regained my nerve. I forced myself to sit up and deal with things. "Stark, did they tell you the extent of the paralysis?" I knew, and they told me to tell him.

"No, what about it" he asked cautiously.

"Um, well your paralyzed from the waist down, and it looks permanent" I whispered, I did not want to be here, telling him this, but I knew I would never let anyone else ever do it.

He shook his head back and forth, they were little jerky movements. "No, this can't be happening to me" he whispered. I picked up on some of his emotions, confusion, denial, hurt, sadness, the feeling of letting me down, I could sense it all.

"Stark" I whispered and he opened his eyes to look at me. "I promise you aren't letting me down, you can get through this, I promise you that, and I don't break my promises" I said looking deep into his eyes, seeing the whole universe there.

"Maybe I don't want to do this alone though" he said quietly.

"You don't have to then, I'm here, I promise I will never leave, and I trust you with all my heart" I said strongly, without hesitation, I meant it and I wanted to mean it with all my

heart.

Then he asked the question that I was waiting for "How am I going to move around" he asked and this I had already thought through.

"Well we are having a wheelchair sent over here, it should be here tomorrow" I said.

"Okay" he responded, and I knew this was not what he wanted.

Then I heard a knock at the door, I looked to Stark and he nodded "Come in" I hollered and Aphrodite, Shaunee, and Erin came in. "What do ya guys need" I asked them.

They looked from Stark to me "Zoey, we got a situation. One of the students has busted into another's cubby and and stolen notes" Erin said, while Aphrodite snickered at the word "cubby".

"Okay, I'll be up in my office in a sec. I'll meet you up there, k" I said and Erin said a very chrippy "yep" and they left to go get whichever kid that is going to get in trouble.

I turned back to Stark as I heard the door close "You gonna be ok?" I asked getting up carefully.

He nodded "Go kick that kid's ass" he said then smiled my favorite cocky smile. I laughed, then leaned to kiss him quickly, but it ended up lasting about thirty seconds. I straightened up laughing, "I'll be back later tonight" I said and he nodded again and I walked to the door to go deal with some crazy kid who thought stealing was okay.

**Okay so you have to tell me what you think in reviews! Don't just say you liked it or didn't, tell me why. I can handle flames! I need 3reviews to publish another chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so keep telling me what you guys think, remember include why you do or don't like it. I can handle flames! :)**

Zoey's POV 

I sat in a chair at my office with one of out new kids in front of me. It was Thalia, and she had taken notes out of another students locker. She had been here for only about a month and a half and she was a third former. "Thalia" I began "did you take notes of out Ben Form's cabinet?" I asked her seriously, I didn't use my word cubby for the cabinets because I was being serious and could tell if she was lying to me.

She looked down on her lap "Yes" she whispered, then looked up frantic "and I'm so sorry High Priestess Redbird, I-I didn't have time to take notes and to look through the chapter for Sociology 101, and I didn't want to get in trouble with the teacher, and-and. I'm sorry" she finished, the girl was a fast talker, I'll give her that.

"So you understand the seriousness of this then?" I asked, and she nodded quickly "and you swear not to do this again?" I said.

"Yes, I swear" she said, and I could tell she wasn't lying.

"Okay Thalia, what I am going to do is assign you with cleaning up the Sociology 101 room after all the classes for one week, do you understand" I asked, then not waiting for her to answer I continued "if this happens again something more serious is going to have to be done, you're dismissed" I said finally.

"Thank you" Thalia said and I nodded and when she opened my door Damien fell face first on the floor and Thalia mumble an apology and was out the door.

"Damien" I sighed as he picked himself up and off the floor.

He laughed "Sorry Z, I just wanted to know what kind of punishments are given around here" he laughed again and I laughed with him.

"Okay, okay" I said after I was done laughing "is there something you needed" I asked.

"Yea, actually there is, it's about Stark" he looked down.

I pretended not to notice "What about him?"

"Well, I need your approval to order something to make sure his spine doesn't swell, because of the paralysis" he finished again looking directly into my eyes.

"Yea, if it will help, order it" I said shakily, this was not good for my nerves I laughed inwardly.

"Okay just sign this" he held up a piece of paper and brought it to my desk. I sighed and signed the slip of paper and Damien left me alone.

Just when I thought I couldn't survive I heard a familiar "mee-uf-ow" and Nala jumped on my desk scattering some of my papers. "Nala" I cried joyfully and picked my cat off my desk and squeezed her until she meowed again. I quit squeezing and realized I was crying by the wetness on Nala's fur. I rubbed the wetness from my eyes and set Nala down on the floor to do what ever cat's do in their free time. I stood up ready to face the world again, I stopped and yawned, it was almost four in the morning. Okay, maybe not ready to face the world until I got a whole days\nights sleep seeing as day and night are reversed for us here. I went over the rest of my mental to-do list, 1. Go see Stark, yep that was it, pretty pathetic huh? I laughed out loud at myself and walked over to the door to go see Stark again, eesh, I had been in here for three hours, wow.

I walked to the infirmary thinking that maybe Stark had already fallen asleep, I opened the two doors to his hospital like room to find out that I was wrong and he was still awake staring at one of his legs. I thought for a moment and the answer just came to me, _he is trying to get his legs to move again_, the voice said, then it continued, _get him to understand he cannot_, and just like it had come in the wind the voice left me, like usual, I though.

Stark must have heard me enter because instead of staring at his legs he was looking at me. I sighed, this was going to be hard. "Stark, what were you trying to do a minute ago" I asked him carefully.

"Nothing" he said then looked away indicating that he was lying.

I sighed "Stark don't lie to me" I whispered coming over to the side of his bed, then sat down and lifted his chin to meet my eyes.

"Okay" he sighed in defeat "I was trying to move, I know I can, this can't be permanent" he finished shaking his head.

I sat up straight ready to face the music for Stark "Stark, you can't move, this is permanent, you need to know this. You can't move your legs, you can't Stark" I said gently, but strongly.

At first he looked ready to calm down, but then I saw something bubble over in his eyes and he screamed "NO ZOEY, THIS ISN'T PERMANENT, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOUR JUST A STUPID LITTLE GIRL PRETENDING TO BE A HIGH PREIESTESS, you don't know anything" he finished a whispered and then looked at me only to realize that I was backed up all the way to the door with my mouth handing open and tears flooding down my face like waterworks. I can't believe he just said that to me, I thought even shaky in my mind. "Zoey wait" he said as he saw my hand on the door, but it was to late I was already running out the door and running outside, I didn't stop running.

**Okay so tell me what you think of this chapter. A little bit of a cliffy, remember: include why you do or don't like it. I can handle flames! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so three chapter in one day, I'm on fire jk lol! :) Review and remember: include why you do or don't like it. I can handle flames! :) thx!**

Zoey's POV

I managed to escape the school so fast, I kept running. That is of course, until I tripped over something by the wall and ended crashing into the wall behind the school. Of course, I thought, nothing is ever perfect,maybe Stark was right, I thought to myself. I laid there, not bothering to sit up even, sobbing, really crying, with way to much snot and everything. I sobbed until I got a hold of myself and heard someone coming, I made sure that my eyes weren't puffy anymore and that I didn't look like I had fallen against a wall. Once I was in check I saw Aphrodite come out from behind the other side of the wall.

She jumped "Holy shit Zoey, you scared the fucking shit out of me" she screamed.

"Well why are you out here, anyway" I said, completely ignoring the fact that she just swore up a storm.

"Just looking for Darius, it's like five am and he said that he wanted to see me tonight, I mean really see me" she said casually, like her having sex with Darius was that most natural thing in the world. I gagged, and she turned and flipped her hair "Whatever" she said and started walking, then changed her mind and came back. "I forgot, Stark asked that when I saw you to ask you to come back to infirmary, he also said the he is really sorry and meant nothing he said" she finished and went I started to explain she cut me off "You don't need to tell me, I already assumed he blew up on you or something" she said "also I know he didn't mean it because right now you both are stressed out because of what happened, and Stark is your Warrior and right now he must feel as if he can't ever protect you again."

I gapped at her "Wow, deep Aphrodite. I didn't know that you had the capacity for that" I told her honestly.

She smiled "I know" then walked away, this time actually leaving.

I sat back down, I already knew all that stuff that she said, I did, but right now I couldn't face him, I couldn't go back in there, not tonight, not now. It was decided, and I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep. I stood up, brushed myself off, and started to my room to go and fall asleep and stay that way for a while.

That night I didn't dream at all.

I woke up the next morning, still a little groggy and I still had classes, even if I was a High Priestess, they let me out of classes if I needed to take care of some business with another student, or a new student suddenly was going to get a Tracker on them. I brushed the covers off and went to my dresser picking out some faded blue jeans, a new blue shirt, and a jacket that had the fifth former sign of it; Nyx and he chariot followed by star's. I headed for the bathroom and changed quickly then put on a little eyeliner and some lip gloss, the brushed my hair and teeth. Once I was done I left my dorm of one and went to the Dinning Hall – aka the cafeteria- to get my brown pop.

I opened the big oak doors to the cafeteria and got in line. I got a blueberry muffin and a brown pop, and then went to go sit down with my friends. I sat across from Stevie Rae and beside Jack "Hey" I said, "what we talking about?" I asked Damien.

"Well, were talking about how Shaunee should study more" he said then gave Shaunee a look.

"Hey, you so do not need to mock my study habits" she said and we all burst out in laughter.

"You have study habits" Aphrodite said sitting down next to me.

"Okay, okay maybe not good ones, but still" she didn't finish, but kicked Damien under the table which shut us all up.

I took a bit of my muffin and a huge gulp of my brown pop, then I heard my name called by Dragon. I turned around to see him walking toward me. I got up from the table "Be right back guys" I told them and they nodded and mumbled "ok's".

"What's up Dragon" I asked the fencing instructor.

"We just got a shipment of medicine that I'm guess is for Stark" I nodded "and we need you to come sign it."

"Okay" then I turned "see you in class guys" I said then walked to the front of the building with Dragon.

We 'rounded a corner and then went outside to the gate where some guy that delivered medical supplies met us, he asked me to sign and I did then he handed me the package that was a bunch of pills. "Thank you" I hollered to him and turned on my heels to walk back inside.

Dragon coughed "Zoey, could you take these to Stark's room and make sure he takes two of the pills, of course you're excused from class for the time it take. All the teacher know it and if one asks I'll tell them" he said and I couldn't say no.

"Of course I'll take them" I said, then he went right and I went left to the infirmary sighing heavily.

Like always I opened one door then took a few really deep breathes, how could I face him after yesterday, I thought to myself then mentally shook myself, no I will go in there, but I WILL be professional. With that it was decided and I opened the second door to Stark's room.

Without looking at him I opened the package and was oblivious to his calls to me, and him saying he was sorry, I just grabbed out two of the pills a small dixie cup full of water and handed it to him, and all I said was "take it" and I turned around and left, out of the corner of my eye I could see him fighting tears that he would never let spill out. I almost turned around and ran to him and apologized a million times, almost, but I couldn't, I wouldn't, not yet.

With that I opened the door and walked out to go to class.

**Okay so Review me please! Please, I beg you! Tell me what you thought of this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so you all really need to tell me what you think of this story. Yay me lol: this is my 4th chapter today! :) **

Stark's POV

I heard the door opened and jumped, Zoey walked in and I immediately started apologizing and saying I was sorry, but it was like she couldn't hear me. She had a box in her hands I noticed between saying sorry. She didn't even look at me, I hurt her bad, I was an ass and I knew it, I didn't blame her, but I wished that she would at least look at me realize that I was here and I was so sorry. She opened the box and pulled out two capsules and handed them to me with a little cup of water, only saying "take it" and with that she left. I fought back tears that threatened to expose themselves, I would never cry. Oh Zoey, I thought as I took the pills, I'm so sorry.

Zoey's POV

Classes went by in a blur and I regretted all day what I did to Stark. No other interruptions showed themselves while I was in class. I didn't say much at lunch, only bothering to answer direct questions. School finally ended and I was relieved. I knew what I had to do, go see Stark, I knew it with all my heart. I missed my Warrior and I had treated him horribly. I wanted, no needed to see him, it was like a fire burning beneath me. I took my school stuff and put it in my dorm room, I would study later. I checked my hair one last time before I almost ran to the infirmary. I saw the first door and burst through it, when I reached the second door I didn't hesitate I opened it quietly and walked in to the small, little, closed off room. I shut the door behind me, then looked over to the bed where Stark was supposed to be, but realized he wasn't there. "Stark" I hollered, realizing I sounded stupid.

Just when I was about to walk out, I heard a weak and desperate voice speak up "I'm right here" it was Stark.

That was when I realized I hadn't looked at all and he had fallen off of the bed and was now sprawled out of the floor. I ran over to where it looked like he fell and found him. I knelt down and tried to sit him up "Are you okay" I asked, stupid question again, I knew.

He nodded "Can you help me up" he asked weakly. This time I nodded and put my arms under his arms and pulled with all my might, and somewhere while trying to lift Stark up I felt Air's presence. Air helped me lift Stark all the way up and disappeared when I had him laying on the bed again. I let out a breath "Thanks" Stark said, a little embarrassed.

"Welcome" I said truthfully then thought.

"I'm sorry" we both said at the exact same time. I shook my head "I was a complete bitch today, and I'm so sorry" I told him, surprising myself by swearing.

"No, I was the ass yesterday, Zoey I was so wrong, you are an amazing High Priestess, and you are the smartest person I know. You are beautiful in every way and I am so sorry" he said, I could tell he meant it, the truth was in his eyes.

And we just sat there like that, staring into each others eyes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just a natural one. I finally broke the silence "How did you fall of the bed" I asked then hid a small smile.

"Well" he started, looking embarrassed again "I just fell off of it while I was sleeping. I was down there for about eight hours and I couldn't do much, and then you showed up" he answered, then he reached his hand up and stroked my cheek tenderly. After a minute or two he brought me down on the bed with him, resting my head against his chest. I didn't want to move, I was happy here, back in the arms of my Warrior.

"Hey, guess what" I asked, I knew he didn't want it, but it was here.

"What" he asked quietly.

I took a deep breath "You wheelchair's here, if you want it" I said then backtracked, I waited for the explosion.

He nodded "Where is it" he asked, surprising me by his reaction.

"It's in the hall, do you want me to get it" I asked suspiciously, I thought he didn't want it.

"Yea, if you could" he said and I nodded and went to the hall and came back with the wheelchair.

I wheeled it over to his bedside "Do you want me to help you" I asked him, knowing he needed it.

He shook his head "No, I got it" always so stubborn, I thought. I nodded and watched him remove the blanket off his legs then put one arm of the side of the wheelchair then another on the other side. I watched him lift himself up and he got halfway off the bed before he fell and flopped of the floor. I heard him curse.

"Do you want help, _now_" I asked again, and he looked up meekly and nodded. This it was easier to lift him into the wheelchair then lifting him onto the bed. Once he was down I strapped his ankles in place and let him put a strap around his waist so he wouldn't fall out. "Thanks" he said again and I nodded.

"Well now you can go back to school" I said then smiled and he thumped me lightly on the arm.

"Great" he said, exaggerated.

We spent the next three hours helping him learn how to use the wheelchair.

**Okay so you all really need to tell me what you think of this story! REVIEW PLZ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so please review me! I only have one so far!**

Zoey's POV

So, later that day I went to talk to Dragon. Even if I was the High Priestess, I am still a student. "Dragon" I said as I approached him.

"I would like your approval to let my Guardian, Stark to sleep in my empty dorm room" I said, then waited for his reply.

"You think this is wise?" Dragon asked me.

I nodded "Yes, Stark -even with a wheelchair- can't do much on his own. He fell out of the hospital bed today and was only the floor for around eight hours until I found him. So yes I think it would be a wise choice" I told him.

"Okay then, I see no reason to say no to your request. I will inform the other teachers so that they also know" he said.

I nodded "Thanks Dragon" I said walking back to the school. It was a long walk, I took my time and just rambled. I started thinking about the night that Stark got paralyzed.

_Flashback_

_I saw Neferet pull out what looked like a hand-gun. I looked so out of place in her hands. "This is finished Zoey" she said and pulled the trigger. I didn't have time to move, but Stark did._

"_Zoey" he shouted just as the bullet zoomed toward me a top speed. He ran right in front of me and put his arms around my body with his back facing the bullet. _

"_No" I shouted as I heard the impact of the bullet, it did not hit his chest, but his lower spine. Stark collapsed and I fell down with him. It looked as if he fainted, so I had to take care of Neferet first. "Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Spirit, take her someplace that she can never come back from. She is never allowed near this House of Night again" I said, and with that I flung my arms out at Neferet and watched the full impact of the elements. Air hit her first and blew her up. Fire hit next and burned. Water next, it pushed her back more. Earth tied her. And Spirit made her look like she blew up. With that it was over. _

_I knelt back down to Stark after watching Neferet vanish, he looked so broken "Help" I cried, but no one was near, so I sent a message through the wind. "Stark" I whispered, pushing hair off his forehead. _

"_Zoey" I heard him whisper._

"_Yes, I'm here" I reassured him._

"_I can't feel my legs" I whispered, then drifted back into unconsciousness just as some of the infirmary women came running. I stood there with my mouth gapping open as they lifted Stark onto a white stretcher and took him to the infirmary._

_End Flashback_

Zoey's POV

I knocked myself out of the memory before it could go any further. I realized I was already inside of the school and heading to the infirmary. The women in the infirmary told me that Stark could leave anytime from now. I nodded and thanked them. I walked through the second door for hopefully the last time today. I smiled when I saw Stark again, hoped he would like the news. He was the one who thought of it, he wanted to be able to protect me in any way the he could. Of course I agreed.

"How'd it go" he asked thoughtfully.

"Great, Dragon agreed to it" I smiled sitting with him on the bed.

He smiled "When can I get out of this hell-hole? I hope it's soon, tell me it's soon" he pleaded with me.

"Today, whenever you want" I smiled at his reaction.

"Now?" he asked.

"Sure, why not" I said, then pushed the wheelchair from the side of the room over to the bed "Want help" I asked him, again he still couldn't get into it without help.

But of course he shook his head no. I wait as he put both arms on the side of the wheelchair, then watched his left himself up, only to flop on the floor again.

"How about now" I asked him, he was just so dang stubborn.

He finally gave in nodding. I had found an easier way to pick him up after doing it all day earlier tonight. I put one arm up both his arms and another under his knees. I lifted him up and plopped him in the wheelchair. I strapped his ankles and his strapped his waist in.

"Ready" I asked, and he nodded.

He started wheeling himself toward the door so I followed and opened up the two doors the came. I noticed that some other students were giving staring at him. He would glare back at them and they would look away quickly. No one wanted to mess with him. One kid didn't stop looking when he glare, and so Stark just blew up "What are you looking at moron" he said harshly and the kid all but ran down the hallway. I put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture and I felt his shoulders relax at my touch.

I opened the door to the girls common room and this time I got a few glares from girls, but they turned right away when they got an equally cold glare from Stark. Half way to my room, I noticed Stark slowing down and that his arms began to look tired. I called upon Air and asked it to help Stark roll the wheelchair. It did as I asked and we were rolling\walking at a normal pace again. When we reached my door I opened it and Stark rolled himself inside. When he was in the middle of the floor he stopped, breathing heavily. "You know, if you were tired you could have asked me to push you" I told him, my hands still on his shoulders.

"I was fine" he said to me harshly. I just shook my head and and undid the straps around his waist and ankles, and ignoring his protests, picked him up and set him on the bed across from mine and handed him some books by Stephen King.

"I'll be back, I'm hungry" I told him sweetly and walked to the kitchen where I grabbed a can of brown pop and two sandwiches. One for me and one for Stark if he wanted it. While in the kitchen I opened up my can of brown pop and took a huge drink. "Ahhh" I said no one in particular, that hit the spot, I thought to myself.

I carried my loot back up to my dorm room and opened the door. I set my pop and sandwich down on the table beside my bed, and did the same thing for Stark. When I was about to walk away he grabbed my arm "Wait" he said pleadingly.

"What, Stark" I asked, worn out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said harsh. I was just worn out, I'm sorry" he said again, begging me with his eyes to understand.

I sat down next to him and brushed hair out of his face "It's okay" I told him.

He shook his head "No it's not, I have been an on and off ass, and I'm sorry for that." I leaned down to kiss him, and in no time he deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss when I heard banging on the door.

"Zoey, open up. Aphrodite is having a vision" Darius shouted. I jumped two feet in the air and ran to the door where Darius help a shaking Aphrodite. He laid he on my bed where I sat down next to her.

"Aphrodite" I began, holding her hands "tell me what you see" I commanded.

"Death, lot's of it" she said. "A-a-a plane is going to crash at exactly 6am" "it-it's at Dela airlines, plane number 7" "the engine is-is going to fail" she finished. She opened her eyes, and I realize again that they were bloodshot. "Ugh, I hate this, I can't she shit again" she complained.

"Calm down, I'll go get some water " I said, then got up to fill a cup of water. While I did this I could hear them talking.

"Hello Arrow Boy" I heard Aphrodite say to Stark. And I heard him mumble "whatever" under his breath, and I had a feeling Aphrodite was going to say something stupid that set him off again. "What no reply? Here I got a joke for you: How do cripples make love? They rub there crutches together! Ha Ha, funny right" she said, by broke off on "right" when Stark scream at her. I mean really scream, full out shout, I was pretty sure he threw something at her too, but I couldn't tell.

That was the moment I intervened, I came almost running out of the bathroom. I handed Aphrodite the glass of water and gave her a death glare "I think you need to leave" I said in a dead serious tone. She gave me a look and met Darius outside the door and they left together.

"Stark" I said then turned around to face him. "She didn't mean it, Aphrodite it just a plain bitch" I told him, sitting down on the bed holding his chin up to my eyes.

I tried to hold his chin there, but he jerked it out of my hand and faced the wall away from my face. "She's right though, are at least what she implied with that stupid remark. I'm not anything anymore, I'll never be able to protect you" he stopped and thought "maybe you should just get a new Warrior all together. You'll be safer, you shouldn't even be around me anymore" he said in a totally broken tone, he sounded utterly convinced of this, so sure of what he was saying, what he was telling me. I turned my head for a moment and let a silent tear roll down my cheek, I watched it roll and fall and hit the wood floor. I wiped my eyes and turned back to Stark who was still looking at the wall not meeting my eyes.

I shook my head back and forth "No, never, you are my Guardian, my Warrior, my everything. Stark, please, you can't actually believe that you're not anything. You are my _everything_, I love you, please don't be like this" I said, wishing he would look at me, I guess this was payback for what I did to him. "Stark, please" I begged him "I love you. You are my world" I said crying, not again, I thought to myself.

He finally looked at me, his eyes and jaw set, telling me that this is what he thought and no one was going to change his mind. I just nodded tearfully and stood up shakily. I walked over to the bathroom to go take a shower.

I turned on the water as hot as it would go, not daring to look in the mirror. I took off my clothes and stood in the shower letting the hot water run down my face and over the rest of my body, and as if I was jealous of the water already running down my face, I cried my heart out. I cried for Stark, how bad this had hurt him. I cried for me, how I couldn't deal with this, and I cried for everything else going on that I couldn't take anymore. I let the hot water run until I felt it turn sort-of cold then I hoped out and dried myself off. I put back on clothes, and brushed my hair again. I left the bathroom feeling sort-of refreshed. I looked around, confused, where was Stark, I thought to myself not seeing him or the wheelchair. I went over to the bed I had left him on and saw a note, it read:

_Zoey, you really should find another Warrior, I'm not good for you anymore so don't come looking for me._

_Stark._

I finished reading the note and had to sit down. He left me, I thought re-reading the note over and over. I wonder where he went, he must have realized that I would coming looking for him, I really did not plan on listening. "Air, come to me. Search the campus for Stark, then some back and tell me where he is" I told Air. I felt it swirl around my hair then leave to go find Stark.

I wait about twenty minutes until Air came back to me. It had felt no Stark anywhere on the campus. I was shocked, but I thanked Air. Okay calm down, I told myself. I looked at the digital clock, it was 11 in the morning. Perfect, I thought, I have an hour to go look for Stark. I jumped up and went back to the bathroom to cover up my facial marks, then I took off my school crest jacket, and put on a black leather one that covered up my neck, arms, and back marks. . I hated covering them up, but I was necessary to leave the school. I was winter so I put on some shoes that covered by whole foot, not those stilettos that Aphrodite and then twins liked to wear. I got my bearings and left my room and headed for the gate.

When I saw outside, even with me being almost resistant to the cold I could tell it was freezing, like 10°F outside, I inwardly groaned. I walked over to my little bug and got inside and turned the heat on. I started the car up and started driving carefully down the streets and back roads. I wandered aimlessly down the roads until it hit me, he has been gone for over two hours, I did take an hour shower, so he could be way far out, I am going to have to use the elements to search the whole town! Ugh, I took three deep breaths "Spirit, come to me" I said and I felt the familiar jolt "I need you to help me look for Stark, find him, then come back and tell me where he is" I pleaded with one of the elements the flung out one of my hands and felt the presence leave. I looked up at the sky through my bug's window, no sun at all, everywhere clouds. Well this was how Stark was able to go outside, I thought to myself the searched the town and waited for Spirit's presence.

I was another twenty of so minutes until I felt the familiar presence telling me where to go. He was way back, I mean _way _back on a back road in Tulsa. I drove for about ten minutes until I was in the middle of no where. I jumped out of my car and ran to the little patch of tree's. Along the way I found a wheelchair lying in the high snow. From there I would see a huge line that I guessed was from Stark dragging himself. I ran following the wide line into the small patch of trees\forest. I was in the middle of it when I spotted a figured that looking hunched into itself, I guessed it was Stark. I ran forward move until the shape defined itself, I was right it was Stark, he was lying on the cold snow looking passed out. I knelt down to him and rolled him over and put his head in my lap. I pushed snow off his face and pulled back his hair. "Stark, wake up" I whispered. He wasn't waking up so I called Fire to me and asked the it heat him up and melt the snow that covered his body. Of course Fire did my bidding then pulled back to me. I thanked Fire and the heat left.

I sat there with Stark's head in my lap before I felt him twitch. I nodded and waited for him to wake up. His eyes fluttered and I knew he was finally awake. He looked around for a moment then up at me. I smiled, and he jumped- or whatever it was he could do that didn't involve his legs. "Zoey?" he whispered as a question, and then I was standing up and picking him up with me; honeymoon style. I carried him back to my car and laid him down on some blankets I had in the back seat and covered him up with another blanket. I hopped in the front seat and started a twenty minute drive back to the House of Night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so tell me what you're thinking of this story! Please review me! Thx! :) Also I would like to thank AnnieHonson for reviewing me! You'll have to find out what happens though! :)**

Zoey's POV

About five minutes into the drive back I saw Stark's hand come from the back seat and rest on the thing between the passenger and driver seat. His hand was palm up. I took one hand off the steering wheel and grasped his hand and just drove with my other hand. I hadn't said a word and I didn't need to, Stark didn't either. I yawned and looked at the dashboard, I was only going to get 6 hours of sleep before I needed to wake up at this point. We drove in silence until we reached the Vamp school, then I let go of his hand and hopped out of the car, popped the small trunk, and grabbed his wheelchair out. I opened the back seat door to find Stark sleeping, dead sleeping. I picked him up, brushing the blanket off of him, and set him down in the wheelchair strapping him in without him waking up once. I grabbed the handles and started pushing him through the snow. I opened up the common room door and went inside. I noticed that no one was in the room. I shrugged and wheeled a still sleeping Stark up to my room where I opened the door, unstrapped him, and picked him up and put him in the bed across from mine. I tucked three or four blankets around him and went to go change.

After I changed I left the bathroom and walked back into my dorm. I looked over to Stark's bed to make sure he was still there, and let out a sigh of relief when I found him right where I left him. I moved the wheelchair over to the side of the room, out of sight from where Stark was laying. Maybe I'll never get out of this habit, I thought to myself, he scared me so bad though. I yawned again, school tomorrow then it's Saturday, I smiled, the weekend. I climbed into bed and flipped the switch to the lights and climbed deeper into my blankets. I drifted to a deep sleep very fast.

I groaned hearing the beeping of my alarm. I sat up shaking off some sleepiness and turning off the alarm before it woke Stark up. I stood up and stretched like a cat after sleeping. I grabbed my clothes for the day and hopped into the bathroom. I took a quick shower seeing as I was already late. I brushed my hair and teeth and quickly and put on my clothes in what I thought was a world record. I left the bathroom and check that Stark was still asleep, yep. I ran quickly to the fully changed Vamps kitchen and grabbed to baggies of blood saying that they were for Stark and ran back upstairs again. I entered my room again and set the blood down on the nightstand next to the bed he was sleeping on along with a note telling him to drink them when he woke up. With that I headed down to the Dinning Hall to join my friends.

Stark's POV

I woke up with my body extremely sore and aching. I opened my eyes and looked around no knowing where I was, then it hit me, I was in Zoey's dorm. I didn't remember much of yesterday, but I knew that I had really hurt her again. Damn it Stark, I yelled at myself, I had got to stop doing that. I turned my head to the nightstand to find a note and two bags of blood, I picked up the note first, it was from Zoey reading:

_Stark,_

_Went to school, I'll see you when I'm done. I swear you leave again and you are going to find yourself inn a load of trouble. I really hope you don't though, that would cause me to spend another hour or so looking for you. :) _

_I left 2 bags of blood on the nightstand and some books to the right of the bed. I also put your wheelchair out of reach, so I expect that you'll stay in bed and sleep. I'll see you when I get back from class._

_You are my everything,_

_you are my world_

_I love you,_

_Zoey_

I finished reading the note and and grabbed one of the bags of blood and ripped it open with my teeth and finished it in two swallows, then I did the same with the other one. I put the bags into the trash beside the bed, I felt better already, but I was still tired so I laid back down and fell asleep.

Zoey's POV

I was just finishing up grooming Persephone when the bell rang. I gave her one more quick rub-down and headed to join Stevie Rae, and follow her to the bus. The red fledgling who wanted to stay here could, but most were bused back and forth so Stevie Rae went with them so they wouldn't be in danger of rejecting the change. I saw her walking so I ran to catch up with her. "Hey" I said as I got within earshot.

"Hey, Z. Wanna walk with me to the bus?" she asked in her Okie twang.

I laughed "That's just what I came to do" I said.

The time we took walking to the front of the school we just talked about school, notes, nothing to hard. I laughed at something she said when she climbed on the Vamp bus. "See ya on Monday, Z" she said out the bus window as they drove away. I waved and started back to my room. I opened the door to the common room to find Shaunee, Erin, Damien, and Jack watching _America's Next Top Model. _

"Goddess Z, I thought you got lost or something" Damien said looking up from the television.

"Sorry guys, I walked Stevie Rae to the bus" I laughed at their concern.

"Do you wanna watch the show with us" Shaunee asked me.

"Yea, we haven't seen it, in like, forever" Erin, her twin, said.

"Yea, I'll watch it with ya guys, but first I want to check on Stark" I told them.

They nodded, but Jack spoke up "Okay, if he's up to it, he can come watch too."

"That's a great idea" Damien said, planting a kiss on Jack's mouth.

The twins made gagging noises, I laughed "I'll go ask him" I said, then headed to my room.

I opened the door to my room to find Stark lying in bed fake sleeping. I laughed "I know you're up."

He opened his eyes and smiled at me "Dang, you are just to good" he said.

I walked over and sat on the bed, then watched Stark make an effort to pull himself up. "How was your day" I asked.

"Oh great, I slept, drank blood, and read. It was just perfect" he smiled, then leaned into kiss me and I met him half way. I melted into him and despite what happened yesterday, he deepened the kiss. We shared out minds, and out soul.

_I love you, I thought. _

_Forever and always? Stark asked through our connection._

_Always and forever, I confirmed. _

He smiled through the kiss, and then I broke the connection by ending the kiss. He frowned at me and I smiled. "People are waiting on me, and you if you want" I said sitting back up. He looked at me like I was crazy, I laughed "Shaunee, Erin, Damien, and Jack are waiting for me in the common room to watch _America's Next Top Model _and they want to know if you want to come watch too." I waited for him to say something, and when he didn't I decided on another tactic to get him out of the room "Either that, or you stay in here, by yourself like you have been all say without me here for a couple hours" I smiled when I saw him caving "so, what's it goin' to be, me and watching TV, or no me and staying here by yourself" I moved my right hand up, then my left hand down, then back again.

"You are truly evil" he said.

"So is that a yes?"

"Only if you kiss me again" he dealed.

"And you call me evil" I said leaning in to kiss him again with him meeting me half way this time. The kiss didn't last as long as before, but it lasted long enough. I broke the kiss again and stood up.

He looked questioningly at me "Where ya going" he asked.

"Getting your wheelchair smarty, you are _not_ getting out of this" I told him then went to the other side of the room and grabbed the wheelchair and brought it back. "Seeing as yesterday you got into the chair by yourself when you left, I won't ask if you need help this time" I smiled and he smiled back at me.

He put both arms on each side of the chair, then lifted his body up. He faltered once and I thought he was going to flop on his butt again, but he didn't and set himself down in the chair, then smiled gloatingly at me "Told ya so" he said.

"I never doubted you could do it" I laughed. He started pushing and I opened my door up and he wheeled through it to the common room with me trailing behind.

As we came into view of my friends, I saw that Aphrodite was with them sitting on the floor next to Damien and Jack. "Well it took you long enough" she complained, then her eyes went to Stark and back to the TV again.

I rolled my eyes Shaunee and Erin were sitting in two pastel blue bean bags, leaving the couch open. Stark looked at me like he didn't know what to do so I opened up a connection between us.

_What's wrong? _

_I'm not sure where to go, Z_

_If you let me lift you up, I'll carry you to the couch with me..._

_Fine_, he grumbled so I severed the connection again.

I knelt down and undid the ankle strap letting him undo the other one. Everyone had enough sense not to stare. I guessed it was because they didn't want Stark to feel uncomfortable, I'd thank them later. I picked Stark up again, honeymoon style, and walked over to the couch and set him down next to me, with him on the right side of the chair, nest to the arm thing. I took his hand and put my hand on top of his waist making sure he didn't slip down or something, that would not help the situation.

After about five minutes Jack and Damien sat on the couch with me complaining that the floor was to hard. I laughed and continued to watch the TV while Aphrodite made a snide comment, "What, no one wants to sit next to me" she complained.

"Okay, Ms. Huge Ego, while no one's sitting there you can sit up here with us" I shook my head at her, and she stood up and sat next to Jack while Damien sat next to me. I smiled, everything was sort-of normal and I was grateful for it. I rested my head on Stark's shoulder and he kissed my hair. We just sat there for a while and stared at the TV watching America's Next Top Model until the news came on and everyone got bored.

"Want me to put a movie in?" Jack asked and everyone nodded as he picked through the movies. "_300_" Jack suggested and everyone agreed.

"Anyone want anything" I asked getting up to get a can of brown pop.

"Popcorn" Shaunee suggested.

"Yea, the somewhat buttery kind" Erin finished.

"Okay" I said slipping my hand from Stark's, then watching him clutch the armrest like it was his life support. I kissed him on the neck and jumped up to get popcorn before the movie started.

I heard the popping sound start to die out so I grabbed the 3bags of popcorn; one for Damien and Jack, and maybe Aphrodite if she wanted some, but I doubted it, one for Shaunee and Erin, and then one for Stark and I. I took them to the common room with my can of brown pop. I handed one to the twins, and one to Jack, then sat down next to Stark removing his hand from the armrest and holding his other one at his waist and setting my brown pop on the floor and offering some popcorn to Stark which he took. I smiled and again leaned into his shoulder and watched the movie. Everything was good, or so I thought...

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you thought. Sorry about the cliffy! :) Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So what did you think of the last chapter? Huh huh? Well I have decided to go mentally insane and never update this again if you don't review! So how do you like that huh huh? Also a note: I am awesome! And will go mentally insane if you don't review me!**

Zoey's POV

The movie ended and Damien turned on the news. I was about ready to get up when I heard the shocking news from the TV.

"_Parts of Oklahoma are in chaos. Children being taken in the night, and being returned a day later fully drained of blood. We worry it could be a relapse of what happened with the football players two years ago. We hope to have more information later" _the news lady said and Damien clicked off the TV.

I stared with my mouth gapping open at the black screen of the TV. I realized everything else was doing to same. It was Damien who broke the silence "How" he asked and I jolted back to reality.

I shook my head "The red fledglings could never do anything like this, and there are no new ones, so it can't be them. This is someone new" I said, realizing the truth in my voice.

"Yes, it is" Damien said and Jack gasped, and Damien rubbed his shoulders.

"Well nerd herd, it looks like you're up for another adventure. The Case of the Missing Blood, I like it, it has a ring to it" Aphrodite joked.

"We, oh no" Shaunee started,

"You are obviously coming with us Ms. Vision Girl, if we are going anywhere" Erin finished looking at me.

I sighed "This is obviously Vampyre related, and I am the High Priestess of this House of Night, the only one in Oklahoma, so I guess I should look into it" I said to everyone, then felt Stark tense at my side. I squeezed his hand and he returned it.

"Ugh" Aphrodite groaned "when are we going?"

"I'll talk to the council and see when I we can get going" everyone nodded, seeming satisfied that I had used the plural "we". I was afraid that the "we" probably wasn't going to include Stark. I sighed. "I'll get more on it tomorrow when my brain can function fully and not be sleep deprived" I told them getting up. They nodded and left for their rooms.

"We better go too. No reason to get in trouble from getting caught in the girls dorm past curfew, then get in trouble by the High Priestess" he smiled at me and I hit him lightly in the arm as he and Jack left.

I sighed standing up, then picking up a half asleep Stark and putting him in the wheelchair, and putting the straps on so he wouldn't fall out. I watched him for a moment putting huge amounts of effort into pushing the wheelchair. I couldn't take watching him stress himself out anymore and started pushing behind up to our room. He smiled a sleepy smile at me in thanks, and I nodded. I pushed the door open and wheeled him in "Can you get it from here?" I asked.

"Yea, thanks" he said and started pushing himself.

I nodded and grabbed some clothes to sleep in, then went into the bathroom. I changed quickly, then brushed my hair and teeth. I stared at my marks on my forehead for a moment then tore my eyes away and left the bathroom. I walked out expecting to see Stark in the bed across from mine, but found him in my bed already asleep. I smiled and crept across the floor, moving the wheelchair out of my way and climbing in bed next to him. It was another round of being in bed together, but not doing anything. I pulled the covers up around me and watched Nala grumble over to the other bed where she felt like sleeping for the night. I put my arm around Stark's waist and waited for sleep to come.

But of course, sleep felt like eluding me and waiting a few hours. I worried and fussed about the kidnapping of children, then the returning of them drained of blood. I continued to think until sleep finally over came me. My dreams were simple things, nothing scary, just bizarre things like talking bears.

I woke up with a note attached to my shirt. I laughed silently and picked up the note. It was from Stark, he must have written it in the middle of the morning\night. I started to read the note:

_Zoey, wake me up when you get up. I don't want to stay sleeping._

_Love, Stark_

I smiled at the note and turned toward Stark. I bent down and kissed each one of his arrow tattoos, then kissed his lips. For a moment I had no response, then I felt equal pressure on my lips telling me he was awake. I smiled between the kiss, then leaned up. "Morning" I said sweetly.

"Morning" Stark said yawning "I'm surprised you actually did what I said" he laughed.

I smiled "Well, I have Elemental Training on the weekends now, so I thought I should tell you before I go."

He looked at me like I had gone nuts "Elemental Training" he asked.

"Yea" I said, I had forgot to tell Stark about the stupid teaching job. I have to find out if students have an infinity for the elements, then the stupid part, I had to train them to use the Goddess-given gift. I explained this to Stark as I put my hair in a ponytail and dressed in front of him. I didn't really mind, just blushed a little when his eyes wandered down my chests. I finished then started to the door. I wished things were like normal and he would walk me to classes and then kiss me at the door. "Do you want to walk me to the class" I asked hopefully, but all and every hope was shattered when his eyes went cold.

"No Zoey, I won't let anyone that doesn't need to, see me like this ever" he said harshly, but I kept my calm, cool face.

I huridly forced a smile onto my face, and started to open the door "That's okay, I just walk by myself" I said as closed the door and walked to the class; Elemental Training.

**So keep telling me what you think. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy, school is out but I hate not learning! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you're liking it! :) **

Zoey's POV

I walked alone through the hallway wishing Stark was near me. I wished that this wasn't so hard on him, I wished that this wouldn't have happened, I wished, I wished. I prayed to the Goddess that she would do something every second I had spare. I missed my Stark, the Stark that always knew what I was thinking, the Stark that would never hurt me, the Stark that was mine and only mine. That Stark had been gone for a while now though, and all that was left was a...a... familiar stranger. Someone who hurt me almost everyday, someone who didn't know what I was thinking, someone who...who didn't know me at all.

I mentally shook myself when the bell rang and I entered the classroom.

I was finally done with six hours of teaching, it had drained me. Nothing strange went on, I just briefed the students on what was going to happened in the class. I was so hungry so I turned a different corner and headed to the Vamps dinning hall. I was allowed whenever I wanted because of me being High Priestess for one, and for two, because of my early need and crave for blood. I went out to my usual place when I needed time alone; the balcony. I order a salad, brown pop, and just a little wine laced with blood, then waited for it to come. I sat and thought, then thought some more. My food and drinks arrived and I took a long swig of my brown pop first and then popped some of my salad into my mouth. I took a deep drink of the blood and wine and felt instantly energized. I was deep in thought about what I was going to do about the kids drained of blood. I didn't realized until last second that Stark was coming up to my table. "Goddess Stark, you scared the bull-poopie" out of me, I said jumping in my chair.

"Sorry, can I sit with you" he asked, his eyes avoiding mine.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was just about to say "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. Stark, I think we need a break" I said and watched a hurt and confused look cross his face.

"What? Why?" he manage to spit out.

I sighed "I think I just need you to be my Guardian right now. You're having a hard time right now and I-I can't be in the middle of that right now. I told you we would do this together, but I don't think I can anymore. This may sound like I'm being a bitch, but you hurt my from inside out almost every single day, you are everywhere and never, ever with me. Sure we make up a few hours later or a day later, but it just comes right back and we fight again" I said rubbing my temples.

"No, Zo, please" he said.

I lifted my eyes, real slow-like to his eyes. "Don't ever call me Zo" I said in a deathly low voice.

He held up his hands in surrender "I'm sorry, but please, Zoey, don't do this. I'm sorry, I'll do better, I promise" he pleaded with me.

"No, Stark, I''m sorry. We need a break, now. Damien said that you can room with him since Jack's gone. So I guess I'll see you around" I said standing up because I finished my salad, and bloody wine. I picked up my can of brown pop and gave Stark a nod.

He was stunned into silence. I could feel a part of my soul being ripped from me; or part of my heart. I held it in though and marched to my room. I told Shaunee and Erin what happened; I'd tell Stevie Rae in the morning. I told them I was going to go groom Persephone and I'd be back in a couple of hours. They agreed with me and waved to me as I left to the stables.

I took the long way around the school to the stables. I opened Persephone's stall and grabbed a grooming brush, starting at her neck and continuing down the rest of her body. I saw Lenobia once or twice, going in and out of stalls. We didn't speak to each other, but I think she realized why I was here. I groomed Persephone until I felt dawn approaching. I put the curry brushes away, and fed and gave water to Persephone. I walked silently back to the House of Night; my home.

I opened the door to my room and saw Stark laying in my bed. I shook my head, no one will ever realize how bad I want to crawl in there with him and tell him that I was just joking. But I didn't, I marched my unhappy butt to the bathroom, got ready for bed. Then marched my still very unhappy butt into Stevie Rae's old bed and went unhappily to sleep.

I woke up and yawned, it was Sunday. I got up and picked clothes from my dresser and headed to the bathroom. I took a long and hot shower because I was up way to early; I didn't cry, though I wanted to. I dressed and put on a little eyeliner (a little, not raccoon style). I left the bathroom to find Stark in front of the door to leave. I tried to get around him, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Zoey, please can we talk about this" he said, his hand grabbing my arm. It hurt, he was grabbing so hard. I tried to pull free, but he wouldn't let me. "Zoey, I _need _to talk to you" he kept saying.

"You need to let go of me. Stark you're hurting me" I begged him. I had a strange feeling that it would be either bruised or red later to day.

"No!" he yelled "I will not let go until you agree to talk to me."

I gave him a hard look, and thought _Fire, come to me. Make him release. Air, come to me. Move him. _

I felt his hand heat up, but my arm the he was gripping didn't burn. He dropped his hand "Ow" he muttered. I watched his wheelchair fly to the middle of the room.

He stared at me "Do not ever touch me again." I said then stormed out of room to the Dinning Hall.

"He did what?" Stevie Rae said examining my arm that had huge red spots all over it.

"He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me leave the room" I said again.

"Oh my good_ness_" She twanged.

"Okay, new subject" I said as Aphrodite sat down next to me.

"Okay how about this" Aphrodite said "what are you going to do about the kids who have been drained of their life-blood."

I sighed "Oh yea, I forgot. I talked to Dragon and Lenobia, and they said that we can go in two days with Darius to Stillwater; that's where most of the attacks are taking place. Then we can track down whoever is causing this mess" I said.

"Works for us" Shaunee and Erin said at the same time.

"Yea, same here" Damien and Aphrodite said in unison, which was totally hilarious, and creep.

We all burst out in laughter and Aphrodite kicked me under the table which shut us all up.

"Okay, one more question. What are we going to do about Stark" Damien asked.

"Well, since no one will be around for at least two days, we'll have to get Dragon or someone to check in on him once and a while or something" I told them, not comfortable with the subject. "Also, we have the weekly ritual after school today, so let's meet after sixth hour and transform the rec. room so we can do the ritual, and I'll check with the cooks and make sure they know to make something to eat, but before that we have the school wide ritual that we have to preform" I said, then, I stood up with Stevie Rae and we walked to out classes wizard of oz style.

"Elemental candles" I said.

"Check." the Twins said.

"Lighter."

"Check" Damien said.

"Um, music."

"Check, and fashionable of course" Aphrodite said flipping her hair for Darius who was watching us from the corner.

"We're all good Z. We're naturals at this" Damien reassured me.

"Okay, yea, I know" I said more confidently than I felt.

"Lenobia said the kids will be coming in about five minutes so take your places and I'll dance in when the music starts" I said and went to the back of the room while everyone else took their places around the circle.

I watched as third, fourth, fifth, and sixth formers started to pour in. When the flow stopped, the music started. I let the sort of Celtic music flow through my body as I flowed around the circle from the little hall that hid me. I put my arms up and entwined them together and brought them down. I danced to the center of the circle where the music stopped. I pulled three centering breaths and picked up the lighter. Just as I picked up the light, I watched as the door to the Ritual room opened. I held my breath for one moment and I watched silently as Stark, in his wheelchair, came silently in. No one turned around, they were all staring at me. Stark looked to me, his eyes trying to apologize to me without actually speaking. He tried to open a connection, but I blocked him out. He finally gave up and looked at the ground. I nodded and went to Damien, who had witnessed the entire thing. He smiled encouragingly at me, and I started to call air to the circle.

"Air, you are what surrounds us in night and day, in Nyx's name I call thee to me" I said and touched the lighter to the yellow, air candle and I was instantly surrounded by a mini tornado. I smiled and moved on to Shaunee.

"Fire, you warm us on cold nights and snowy days, in Nyx's name I call thee to me" I said, and know I didn't have to touch the lighter, Shaunee's red candle blazed with light and in a moment we were sweating. She giggled a little and I did with her. I felt like a Goddess in disguise, it was amazing. I moved over to Erin who had the blue, water candle.

"Water, you are refreshing and cool against the skin on a summer day, in Nyx's name I thee to me" I had a bright smile on my face that matched Erin's as I lit the candle and I could smell the salt of the ocean and could feel mist on my skin, even though I was completely dry. I was happy as I moved on to Stevie Rae's green, earth candle.

"Earth, you are what we live in and you are what grounds us, in Nyx's name I call thee to me" my voice was loud and clear and my head was only filled with the elements and the magic. I touched my lighter to the candle and right after, I could smell the hay, along with lavender from my grandma's farm. I inhaled deeply, smiled at Stevie Rae, then headed to the middle of the circle where the element closest to me rested; Spirit.

"Spirit, you are magic and night, you are what makes us, in Nyx's name I call thee to me" I touched the lighter to the purple candle and my soul lifted, like every time that I was in the presence of the element. I was filled with joy, I looked to out circle and saw the light that connected us.

I took another deep breath and continued with the ceremony of the full moon. "We find ourselves again under the magic and mystery of the full moon. It is a time for new beginnings, I hope that we all remember that. We all absorb the magic and mystery if we chose. It enters our body and fills us. Nyx also surrounds us with love, never forget that" I finished and grabbed the goblet of wine off the table and took it to Damien.

"Blessed Be" he said after taking a drink. I smiled.

I gave it to Shaunee next "Blessed Be" she said.

I finished with the rest and moved to the center table where I downed the rest, then set it back down on the table. Then thanked the elements for their presence.

"The Full Moon Rite has ended, Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again" I finished in a joyous shout.

They all responded the same "Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again."

I smiled as they began leaving the room and leaving me with Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae, and Stark. With the help of my friends I took down the candles, and fixed Nyx's table. I just came back when I realized Stark still hadn't left with the room. I looked over and his eyes were at the ground and they just looked sad. He looked up hopeful, but I looked away. "Zoey can we please talk, I'm sorry about this morning, I just didn't know what else to do" Stark said wheeling slowly over to where I was by Nyx's table.

I saw Shaunee and Erin come out from the hall "Boy, you better get you damn ass out of this room" Shaunee started.

"Before we remove it for you. Do not even come an inch closer to our Z" Erin finished.

They were standing in front of me in protective stances. I saw a hint of red flash in Stark's eyes even though her was changed. It was gone not even a second later, so I thought that I had imagined it. Stark looked through them to me "Please" he begged "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I-I-I couldn't control it, but that's no excuse" he shook his head. We stared at each other for a long time before I made my decision.

"Fine" I growled, then looked to the Twins. "Give me a second, you can come get me if I'm not back in five minutes" I told them.

"Fine, we don't like it, but fine" Shaunee said.

"Yea, don't think we won't come find you if you're not back in five though" Erin told me sternly. I laughed at my friends protectiveness as they walked away leaving me with Stark.

I looked to him and kept a glare on my face, though it was hard. "What" I said coldly.

He looked straight into my eyes, it almost touched my soul "Zoey I'm so sorry about this morning. I wish that I could take it back, I know I can't though. I don't know what happened, I love you to much to ever hurt you like again. I swear I'll never do it again. Please forgive me" he pleaded with me, his eyes saying the same thing; that he was so sorry, that he was willing to do anything to get me to forgive him.

I just looked at him "I know it was hard for you to come down here in front of everyone, so I do forgive you for this" I gestured to my arm "but that's it. I'm done here" I said then stormed away, like the whirlwind I was becoming.

I saw him nod and wheel away sadly. _I love you_, I heard through my mind and recognized it instantly as Stark. I put up a huge ice wall and blocked him out, though I felt his sadness before I finished putting it up.

I met up with Stevie Rae feeling totally drained, then headed for the Dark Daughter's rec. room. We had twenty minutes before the Daughters and Sons started to come in.

Stevie Rae looked at me with obvious concern "You okay Z?" she asked.

"Yea, just this whole Stark thing had utterly drained me. I'll be okay" I told her honestly, I really tried never to lie to my friends ofter the incident a year ago.

She looked like she didn't believe me, but she nodded and said "Okay."

We entered the rec. room and started moving games and other stuff into the hallway with Darius's help. I was happy he offered it because the stuff was heavy. After we moved everything, and before we started to set up the ritual table, the Twins ambushed me. "Okay Z, what they hell way that about with Stark" Shaunee said and Erin nodded in agreement.

I was just getting ready to explain when Damien came over "What thing with Stark?" he asked.

They all gave me looks and Stevie Rae just watched us. "Well, he wanted to apologize about my arm. He also wanted me to forgive him" they started to say something, but I continued "I did because, guys, I know it must have been hard on him to go to that ritual and I appreciate the effort. But that's it, that's all I did, then I walked out" I finished.

"Okay fine, but" Shaunee started to say, but Damien but her off.

"But nothing, Stark is Z's Guardian, nothing more right now, so if she was okay with it, we should be too" Damien said, and I smiled at him.

I changed the subject because I saw the Twins getting ready to explode on Damien for his interruption. "Okay, let's finish this so we can do the ritual" I said, then we got to work. I lit the incense, white sage and lavender. Then made sure all the candles were in place.

"Candles" I said.

"Check" Damien said, pointing to the candles in the circle.

I nodded my head "Lighter."

"Check, of course" Erin said.

"Nyx's table" I asked

"Check and ready" Shaunee told me.

"Um, red. Room done?"

"Check over here" Stevie Rae twanged in her Okie voice.

"Z, the food?" Damien asked me this time.

"Check, we're having tacos after the ritual" I told him and he nodded as if I was a student who had just answered a question right.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Athame?" I said hopefully.

"Check, it's on the table" Aphrodite said.

I had one more spot I needed to fill in the Perfect Council. We would decide on the later.

Then kids started pouring into the room. I let them mingle for a while then called them over to stand in the circle. The ritual went just as last time, just some changes in words here, a raised voice there. I was getting better at not squirming when I had everyones eyes on me. Our circle was bright, and so was everyone else. I smiled, said the ceremonial words, then thanked the elements.

I looked over everyone else and said "Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again" I said after the elements were gone.

They all responded "Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again." then headed to the Dinning Hall for dinner.

After we ate, we cleaned up the rec. room, then I walked with Stevie Rae to the bus with the red fledglings. "See ya tomorrow, Z" she said, then hoped onto the bus.

"Yea, see ya" I told her then watched the bus drive away. I sighed then walked to my room. Damien met me outside the common room.

"Z, Stark is in my room, with his stuff. I helped him move it explaining that you needed a break. I just thought that I would let you know" he explained to me.

I nodded "Thanks Damien" I said then followed him into the room where we met Shaunee, Erin, and Aphrodite.

"Come on Z" Shaunee said.

"Yea, we got twenty minutes left in _America's Next Top Model"_ I laughed at my friends, then joined the at one of the couches. I sat next to Aphrodite, while Damien sat next to Shaunee.

I yawned once the TV show was over. Dawn was approaching fast. "Okay, night guys" I said. They said the same, and Damien left for his dorm.

I opened my door, and changed in the bathroom. I climbed into my bed and tried to fall asleep. I heard something crunch under me though. I sat up and found a pieces of paper under me. I turned back on the light. I opened the folded piece of paper. It had one picture on it and some words. I read it very carefully.

_Zoey,_

_I'm sorry, I know you forgave me, and I thought it would be enough to hold me together, but it's not. I need you with me, part of my heart is with you, and without you, there is only half of me. I don't want to fight with you anymore, that's why I left with Damien, but I needed you to know this. I love you._

_Stark_

That was the note and in the corner was a drawing of a broken arrow: peace. I felt a tear run down my cheek the same moment that Nala jumped up onto my bed and padded next to me and laid down on my pillow. I wiped the tear away, wishing that Stark was here. I know I had just broken up with him, but I loved him, and I would until the end and then beyond that. My heart was broken in two and Stark had one of the pieces. I petted Nala as she stretched out on my pillow and started her purr engine. Nala's purring relaxed me and I was able to enter the realm of the dreams.

"Hello my A'ya, I am coming for you" said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see the fallen angel, Kalona. The one I banished. I screamed as his tight embrace surrounded me and he kissed me with cold passion. I let myself go limp waiting for it to end.

"Give unto my, give you will to me my A-ya" Kalona said, trying to get into my mind.

I broke free of the cold embrace and scream "I am Zoey, I will not go through this with you again. I will keep my free will and stay with my Goddess, be gone demon" I screamed and the dream shattered and I woke up with Nala grumbling in my ear like an old lady.

I petted her "It was just a dream, it was just a dream" I said, thinking I was comforting her, but really I was doing it for myself. I laid back down on my pillow, wishing I had slept with Stark that night. I hugged Nala close and this time I did not dream.

I grumbled as my alarm clock went off. I stretched my arm, my head still under the pillow, and hit the alarm clock's snooze button. I groaned sitting up, I was still tired, and it was Monday. I threw the covers off making Nala mad, then picked out some denim jeans, my blue sparkly camisole, and a black jacket on and headed for the shower. I took a long one this time and let the hot water relax my muscles. I turned off the water and shivered a little. It was cold! I dried off quickly and changed into my clothes. I blow-dried my hair, then flat ironed it so it wouldn't be frizzy. Then I ran out of the dorm room and headed for breakfast.

"So, Z, what are we supposed to take tomorrow?" Damien asked as I sat down with my bowl of Count Chocula.

I thought for a moment "Well, some clothes, enough for, um, three nights. And your essentials, ya know, toothbrush, toothpaste, and anything else that you might need. Try to bring the littlest amount of stuff possible" I told them, eying Erin. I cocked my head to the side "Where's Shaunee" I asked, just as she burst into the doors of the Dinning Hall. She looked pissed.

"Did no one in hell think of waking me up" she said, looking at Erin directly.

"Again I say, I am not your momma, get a louder alarm clock" Erin said, then laughed.

"Fine" Shaunee said, then went off to get a muffin or what not.

I took a huge drink of my brown pop, fully caffeinated of course. I felt somewhat better. I looked to Damien, I knew I had to ask this question some time. "How's Stark?" I said in a sigh.

"Oh he's fine. He mumbled about you all night though" he told me.

I groaned "I don't think he realizes that I broke up with him" I admitted.

"He might not, but I guess we can't do anything about that" Stevie Rae said.

"Yea" I said putting a big spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"So Z, change of subject, what should we bring for when we go tomorrow" Damien asked and everyone nodded.

"Well, Stillwater is where we have to go and Darius is driving us in the Hummer, so we should be there for at least a week. So fill a book bag with enough clothes for a week, then you essentials. Got it. Do not take anything that is unnecessary" I said eying the Twins, Aphrodite, and Damien.

"What" Shaunee and Erin said at the same time.

"You know what I'm talking about" I said, and Stevie Rae giggled. "Okay, so let's meet at the Hummer. A little before the sun sets, okay?" I asked.

"Yep" the Twins said.

"You got it, Z" Damien said.

"I can't go" Stevie Rae said.

I looked at her in surprise "Why not" I asked.

"I have to make sure the red fledglings don't reject the Change" Stevie Rae admitted.

"But we need you" I said.

"I'm sorry Z, you know better than anyone that I can't" she told me.

I nodded "Fine, I guess Aphrodite is going to have to do Spirit again if we need a circle though" I said thinking up a plan, then looking at Aphrodite.

She blew out a bunch of air "Fine, I'll be Spirit, while you be Earth" she gave in.

"Okay, well we got to go" Stevie Rae said, so we put our dishes into one of the many dishwashers then headed to first hour.

School went by quickly, and I had just put the curry brushes away then I walked back to my room. I put a few pair of jeans in a small book bag, along with a couple of shirts, a sweater, and my toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. Then I left to go to my office near the temple. I check the Marked list. Someone wasn't getting Marked in the next three days from what I could tell, so it was all good and Erik didn't have anything to do. I checked the database and check on some kid's grades and then searched the Internet for Stillwater. Most of the incidents that were caused were in the center of town and the kids that were returned had lots of teeth markings all over the body; especially the neck. I sighed, this was going to be an issue. What am I going to do, I thought as I closed the browser. I did some more paper work then left to go to bed.

When I woke up in the morning, I changed, took a shower, and put my cellphone into my pocket , then grabbed an apple and went to meet Darius in the hummer. Erin and Shaunee were already there, so we were waiting on Aphrodite and Damien. Aphrodite came running out first then Damien not a minute after.

"Are we ready, Priestess?" Darius asked me.

I looked around, everyone? Check! "Yep, we're ready to go" I told him.

Aphrodite hoped in front with Darius and Damien did with her. I let the Twins get into the Hummer first and I jumped in after them. We drove for an hour while watching Aphrodite flirt with, her man, while he was driving. Erin had fallen asleep on Shaunee and Shaunee did the same moments later. Damien I assumed was asleep by the way he had his head on the window, and Aphrodite was leaning on Darius's shoulder. I rested my head, like Damien, against the window of the Hummer. I looked out the window and my last thought before I went back to sleep was. Will this fighting ever end?

**Okay that took me a week and a half! Wow sorry it took me so long! I'll get another chapter up soon! I promise! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

We came back a week and a half later with no luck what so ever. I sighed as Darius drove the hummer back to the House of Night. I couldn't believe that we had no luck, it was disappointing. We parked in the garage and I grabbed the bag that had my stuff in it and took it back to my room. I went through the common room and then put my stuff onto my bed and headed straight for the shower.

The strange thing was, I missed Stark so much it hurt. I cried in the shower , but I didn't remember until afterwards about the emotion reading thing. I towel dried my hair and put on night clothes. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I gasped as I saw Stark in the middle of my room in his wheelchair. "What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

Sorry," he whispered, looking ashamed.

"It's fine, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness," he said, sounding really out of character for him.

"Huh?" I said brilliantly.

"Please forgive me. I will do anything, for you. Please I can't stand one more moment not in your life, it's killing me! I love you more than anything in this world or the next, I know I've said this before, but this time I mean it with all of myself. I love you Zoey Redbird, please forgive me, I can't stand another day without you."

I broke down, all my defenses faded away and my soul was left bare. I ran over to him and got onto my knees by his wheelchair. He wrapped his strong around my waist as he leaded down to meet me. I cried into his shoulder, missing his touch. Crying out everything that was broken inside me. I pulled back and laughed while wiping my eyes.

I stood up and, surprising me by how bold he was, he wheeled himself over to my bed and pulled himself onto the inside of my bed. I smiled and walked over with him and laid down next to him. I flicked off the light switch and I laid my head down on his arm, and he stroked my hair and threw an arm over waist. I fell asleep the happiest I could have ever been.

MORNING

I woke up the next morning with Stark kissing my face, I pulled him over to my lips and was content with us kissing there. I laughed and pulled away after a while. "I love you," I whispered.

"Of course I love you too," he said.

"So guess what the council is letting us do here," I said smiling.

"What?"

"We're having a school dance, just like the human high schools do. Also I was wondering if you would go to the one with me in two weeks," I smiled.

He sighed though, "Z, I can't dance, you know that."

I knew he was going to say that. I jumped off the bed and offered him my hands. He took them cautiously. I turned on my stereo and the song, _I Hope You Dance_, popped up.

I pulled Stark up onto my feet and we swayed around the dorm.

"I love you, Z," Stark said and he kissed me.

_May you never take one single breath for granted  
>God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed<em>

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
>Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens<br>Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance<em>

_I hope you dance  
>I hope you dance<em>

"I love you, Z," Stark said and he kissed me.

"I love you too," I told him as we pulled away. I set him back down on the bed and then went to grab a bowl or cereal from the kitchen. I walked back to the dorm and sat with Stark on my bed.

Two weeks had finally passed and I was finishing putting up the decorations for the school dance. I then headed to Aphrodite's room where all of us girls were meeting to get ready. I knocked on Aphrodite's door.

"Come in," she said and ushered me inside.

I went over to her closet and pulled out my purple dress. It was skin tight until about the hips and then it flared out. It was also strapless. I slipped into it, then curled my hair. Last I put eyeliner, and eyeshadow on, and then put on my black heels.

A knock came at the door and Rephiam came in and took Stevie Rae away. Shaunee and Erin came next. Just me and Aphrodite were left.

Darius knocked on the door a few minutes later and Aphrodite left. The moment they left the only other person left knocked at the door.

I opened it and Stark gapped at me. Looking at my purple dress and curled hair. "Y-you look...a-a-amazing," he sputtered, then held out a corsage for my wrist.

I held out my hand and he slipped it on my wrist. "Thanks," I said, then leaned down to kiss him in his wheelchair.

He was wearing a black dress suit with a dark purple tie, I smiled.

"I wish I could hold your hand as we walked down," I heard Stark mutter.

I laughed and he looked up at me like I was crazy, "Of course you can," I told him. I called Air to me and asked it to help Stark push the wheelchair as we walked together.

He smiled up at me and took my hand, then we walked to the dance.

I opened the door for him and released Air, he wheeled himself inside.

We sat and watched for a while until a slow song I like came on. I lifted him up like I did in the bedroom that day. I put his feet on mine and we danced slowly around the transformed lunch room.

In the middle of the song I felt extra pressure on my feet, but I paid it no mind. Stark gasped lightly and I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Zoey," he whispered and stepped off my feet. He stepped of my feet! On his own!

"Stark," I whispered back, shocked.

"Zoey, I love you," he said, then pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and cried joyful tears. He smiled and pulled me back, kissing away my tears. I didn't defeat Neferet, but I finally had my Warrior back.

"I love you," I told him, then we kissed passionately as the rest of the school cheered.

The End! :)

**Okay, the way he got his ability to walk again was a kind a fake, I admit, haha! I just didn't know how to make it romantic. I hoped you enjoyed this story, it's the end. Tell me if you did like it till the end, I would love to know. It's my first complete story. Oh, BTW, sorry about how long it took me. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR YOU CONTINUED SUPPORT OF MY STORY! :D**


End file.
